


Glow Worm Cha Cha Cha

by used_songs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, cha cha cha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Set in the post-Avengers I world where Natasha and Tony could be accidentally sent back in time and have hijinks all the way back home.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, used_songs' fic archive





	Glow Worm Cha Cha Cha

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: #191 - disguise

He eyed the kitten heels and pencil skirt, raising an eyebrow at her answering smirk. She tugged on her other glove and snapped her purse shut. “Ready.”

“You love undercover work, don’t you?”

She shrugged delicately. “I don’t love anything.” She turned a critical eye on him. “Your tie is wrong.”

He grinned, “I didn’t know we’d be time traveling today, had to make do.” He flipped up his tie. “It’s OK. I wasn’t going to go steal clothes from some-.”

“No,” she replied decisively. “It only works if you are completely invested. The smallest detail could give you away.”


End file.
